Letters for a dead one
by Spiderbyte
Summary: Attention : d'abord lire Helden Sterben Nicht. Pharah écrit des lettres à sa mère, pour tout ce qu'elle ne peut prononcer, Ce qu'elle pense de sa mère, ses sentiments, etc. Pré-quelle à Helden Sterben Nicht.


Salut ! bon avant de lire cette histoire, je vous conseille très très fortement de lire la fanfiction Helden Streben nicht afin de ne pas sembler surpris par l'histoire. Voilà, bonne lecture

1ère lettre ( Fariha âgée de 10 ans.)

Maman. hier, tu es rentrée toute fatiguée. Tu m'as prise dans tes bras et tu m'as dit : ma Fariha chérie, maman va dormir tôt ce soir. Je t'ai regardée dans les yeux. Tu pleurais maman. Et je n'aime pas quand tu pleures. Mais hier, tu ne t'es pas cachée. Tu ne m'as pas dit : maman a une poussière dans l'œil. Hier, tu m'as juste prise dans tes bras, tu as pleuré sur mon épaule. Tu m'as dit que ce n'était rien, juste un trop plein d'émotions. Mais cette nuit, j'ai bien entendu tes pleurs, tes sanglots étouffés dans ton oreiller. J'ai bien entendu que tu appelais Reyes. Et j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit maman. Tu as essayer de sauver une famille. Et maintenant, leur fille est orpheline. Tu as pensé à moi, n'est-ce pas maman? Mais moi je vais bien.

2 ème lettre ( Fariha âgée de 15 ans )

Maman. Le mois dernier, encore une fois, tu m'as dit qu'on partait. Tu m'as encore dit : Fariha, ma chérie, on va déménager, en Suisse. Ce jour là, on s'est disputées. Je m'éloignais encore d'amis que je n'avais pas eu le temps de connaître. Mais aujourd'hui, je tiens à te dire merci. Parce que sans ce déménagement, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée. La belle blonde pour laquelle mon cœur chavire. La femme qui vient t'examiner à la moindre blessure. Angela. Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée d'elle depuis que tu m'as présenté tes collègues. Alors que tous ont fait des choses incroyables, c'est elle qui retient le plus mon attention. Elle a 20 ans, et pourtant c'est déjà un médecin expérimenté qui a révolutionné son domaine. Elle a 20 ans, et pourtant elle agit comme une grande sœur envers Torbjorn et Reinhardt. Oui maman, je l'aime cette femme. C'est une femme, elle est majeure et pourtant je l'aime. Tu me dis toujours de me battre pour ce que je crois juste, alors si je me bats, ce sera pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Toi, Angela, Reyes. Pour Vous, je deviendrai comme toi.

3 eme lettre ( Fariha âgée de 20 ans )

Maman. Hier, on s'est encore disputées. Tu m'as dit de me battre pour ce que je croyais juste, alors j'ai décidé de me battre pour le bien, comme toi. Mais tu ne veux pas. Tu m'as dit : Je NE veux pas que tu vives ce que je vis au quotidien. Et aujourd'hui, je suis là, avec Angela, le cœur battant, à attendre que tu rentres de ta mission. J'ai peur, parce que ... maman, j'ai intégré l'école militaire.

4 eme lettre ( Fariha âgée de 22 ans. )

Maman. Hier, tu as menacé de me déshériter. Je t'ai avoué que j'aimais Angela et tu ne l'as pas supporté. Je suis partie, porte claquée, sans te dire au revoir, sans penser que cette fois serait ma dernière opportunité pour te voir. Ce matin, je t'ai encore attendue, j'ai vu les agents rentrer, tous me fuyaient. Puis Angela est arrivée. J'ai pu voir à ses yeux qu'elle avait pleuré. Je lui ai lancé un regard plein d'espoir, mais elle a secoué la tête. Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir, et maintenant tu m'as laissée. Je me suis effondrée dans les bras d'Angela. Elle me disait sans cesse qu'elle était désolée, que c'était sa faute. Qu'elle n'avait pas pu te sauver. Maman, que vais je faire sans toi ? Tu m'as tout appris, sauf à vivre sans celle qui m'a élevée.

5ème lettre ( Fariha âgée de 23 ans)

Maman. Ça fait déjà un an que tu es morte. Même si je fais maintenant partie de Hélix International Security, même si je passe le plus clair de mon temps libre avec Angela, je me sens plus seule que jamais. Parce que je dois vivre sans toi. Je ne cesse de prier pour que ces deux dernières années qui n'ont été que disputes et chagrin ne soient rien de plus qu'un rêve. Je prie pour me réveiller et descendre les escaliers, arriver au rez-de-chaussée et sentir la bonne odeur de ces repas que tu cuisines depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Parfois, il m'arrive même d'en rêver, de te revoir rentrer du travail, ébouriffer mes cheveux et puis De me réveiller et me rendre compte que tu ne le feras plus jamais. Tu me manques maman.

6ème lettre ( Fariha âgée de 30 ans )

Maman. Pendant quelques années je n'ai pas écrit. J'avais perdu l'envie de vivre, je maudissais cette tueuse, celle qui s'en est prise à toi. Mais Angela m'a expliqué. Elle m'a raconté tout ce que cette femme a vécu et même si tu n'apprécierais certainement pas ça, je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Elle fait sa dure, elle dit que tuer la ravit, mais comme toi, elle a envie de tout détruire autour d'elle quand elle tue. Parce que même La Griffe n'a pas pu faire disparaître cette valeur de la vie qu'elle avait. Je lui en veux de t'avoir tuée, mais je sais qu'elle n'y aurait jamais songé auparavant. Mais maman, Tu me manques affreusement.

7ème lettre ( Fariha âgée de 32 ans )

Maman il faut que tu saches ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me cacher pendant dix ans que tu étais encore vivante. Tu étais pourtant mon modèle. Quand je te voyais, j'avais des étincelles dans les yeux. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Je te hais ! Mais que suis je en train de dire ? Non je ne te déteste pas. Je ne vais pas te dire ça alors que cette lettre est ma dernière. En effet maman, la Griffe a prévu une embuscade chez Amélie, Angela s'y trouvera et toi aussi, je le sais. Je le sens. Et je sais aussi que c'est mon père qui va me tuer. Parce que je vais m'interposer. C'est toi qu'il veut tuer. Angela espérera pouvoir me ramener, mais elle ne le pourra pas. Je sais qu'elle aura déjà sauvé nos amis. Maman, je suis en couple avec Angela. Depuis cette fois où elle est venue me chercher sur le site d'HIS, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Je sais déjà qu'elle ne voudra pas aller à mon enterrement, qu'elle ne voudra plus vivre. J'aimerais que tu l'empêches de faire une bêtise. Tu ne pourras pas me sauver de cette balle, alors contente toi de faire ce que je te demande. Une dernière fois. Adieu maman.

Ta fille Fariha.


End file.
